<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Netflix &amp; AKB48 Collaboration!? by fluffybuns77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727358">Netflix &amp; AKB48 Collaboration!?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybuns77/pseuds/fluffybuns77'>fluffybuns77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AKB0048, AKB48, Netflix - Fandom, anime - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AKB48 collaboration, Anime Live Action, F/M, Gen, Netflix Live Action Remake, Netflix collaboration, live action remake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybuns77/pseuds/fluffybuns77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I originally published this on Wattpad under the same username, but moved it here because fanfiction is dying over there.</p><p>I DO NOT OWN AKB48 ANY IF THEIR SISTER GROUPS OR THEIR SONGS/DANCES OR THE ANIME AKB0048 AND IT'S CONTENTS<br/>I ALSO DO NOT OWN NETFLIX OR ANY OF IT'S CONTENTS</p><p> </p><p>Follow Jerrica, Enrique, Fainche(fine-kha) and Mealla(myal-a) on their journey to becoming part of the live action recreation of AKB0048, for the new Netflix and AKB48 collaboration!</p><p> </p><p>I'm not trying to write this to be a good story, I just wanted to create a story around my daydream, and my friends. So if it's not for you, don't feel obligated to read past the first chapter.</p><p> </p><p>I took a random online quiz to get my own character, and had my friends do the same so I didn't just unfairly pick who I'd want to play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jerrica/Eraitt, Mealla/Chris</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Public Audition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Third Person POV</strong>
</p><p>*ring*<br/>...<br/>*ring*<br/>...come on pickup<br/>*ring*<br/>UGH</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"MEALLA YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE THIS!!"</p><p>"WOW, thanks for damaging my ear drums!"</p><p>"Sorry, sorry! But you <em>need</em> to hear this!" Jerrica nearly begged.</p><p>"What is it? I haven't heard you this excise in weeks!" Mealla chuckled.</p><p>"AKB48 and Netflix are doing a collaboration! They're doing a live action recreation of the anime, and it's gonna be <em>shot</em> for <em>shot</em>! I mean, outside of adding in things the fans thought were missing." She rambled.</p><p>"Dude! That's so awesome!"</p><p>"I know, but I gets <b>better</b>!!"</p><p>Mealla simply hummed in response, for Jerrica to get on with it so she wouldn't keep waiting in suspense.</p><p>"<em>They're holding open auditions from all over the world</em>!"</p><p>Mealla audibly gasped from the other end of the call, before laughing in disbelief and excitement!</p><p>The two laughed and joked together for several minutes, excitedly talking about what this could mean for the show and any new or unknown actresses and actors who make it!</p><p>"Will you audition with me?" Jerrica asked, excitedly.</p><p>Her best friend's pause, caused her to anxiously hold her breath. She didn't want to audition alone, and she wanted to share this with her friend. But at the same time, understood she might not feel comfortable doing so.</p><p>"I really want to, but I can't make a decision like this without talking to Chris. If we make it through I can't just leave him home without me, without having a conversation about it first." She explained.</p><p>"That's fair, I already talked to Eraitt so I know he's okay with me auditioning. Let me know once you decide! Obviously, if the answer is no I completely understand." Jerrica responded, cheerily.</p><p>"Thanks, I just don't wanna make a big decision without him, ya know?"</p><p>"Course! I know you gotta go see your grandparents soon, so I'm gonna go check out the rules of the audition."</p><p>"Sounds good, talk to you later!"</p><p>"Later!"</p><p>Hanging up, Jerrica took a deep calming breath so she could properly listen to the audition instructions. Having audio processing issues sadly makes excitement and clearly listening sometimes non-compatible.</p><p>Clicking on the announcement video, she smiled at how they made an entire website just for this! Clicking on the English option for the video, the head of AKB48 and an English translator came on screen. The translator echoing the man's words.</p><p>"Hello, I am the head of AKB48, and I have a very special announcement for everyone! Our team has signed a contract with Netflix for a live action recreation of the anime based on our idol groups, AKB0048! Having an understanding of anime fans, we have come to the agreement to shoot every episode shot for shot! The only exceptions? Adding additional scenes the majority of fans have asked to see over the years. We will be having the fans contribute ideas, and vote on said ideas for these extra scenes!"</p><p>The excitement of this news welling up inside her, she waited for what mattered most to her in the moment.</p><p>"Last but not least, the audition process will be both public and national! Anyone and everyone can audition, and the process will be publicized so the fans can choose who <em>they</em> think fits each role best! So if you think you've got what it takes, give our audition page a visit! Good luck!"</p><p>When the video ended, she squealed with excitement falling back on her couch before springing back up to check out the audition page! She read over the rules and smiled at how similar it was to the show.</p><p>The repeated notifications of her phone caught her attention. Opening her messages her two other close friends had responded to her excitement over the audition, even expressing the desire to audition together!</p><p>Surprised, she made sure they knew making it through would have the whole world seeing their names and faces; something she knew tended to make them anxious. But to her delight, they had decided to do it anyways!</p><p>Enrique would only be able to audition for non-dancing roles as he's a man, but he had no issues considering his lack of coordination or desire for dance. Fainche on the other hand, was very excited to learn the routines!</p><p>Two days of excited talking, and planning later both Enrique and Fainche are driving down to audition together with Jerrica.</p><p>While practicing the routine, waiting for her friends to arrive, her phone begins ringing.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hey! What's up?" Mealla answered.</p><p>"Just practicing! Some of my other friends are also gonna audition so they're gonna come visit for a while while we get things going! What about you?" She smiled.</p><p>"That's awesome! That's actually why I was calling, Chris and I talked about it at length and decided it was a good idea! Though I'm sure I'll need a lot of help, since I'm not as familiar with the anime as you." She laughed.</p><p>"Hell yeah!! This is gonna be so awesome, and I'm super psyched to help you guys audition too!"</p><p>The two talked excitedly, planning on video calls for learning which dances and songs fit them best for the audition only hanging up when Jerrica's other friends arrive.</p><p>The three of them sharing hugs and conversation before getting into practice! While 'Shojotachi yo' is Jerrica's favorite song used in the anime, it has no real dance to go with it. So instead, they decided to go with 'Train of Rainbows' together. Mealla auditioning with the same, for convenience sake.</p><p>Every day Jerrica's husband Eraitt would ensure they had fresh and healthy food, as well as having them take breaks. Every so often, they would have him watch the original routine, to then watch them try and give some advice.</p><p>A few days of practice later, in video with Mealla and separately, it was time to film! Thankfully, they are permitted a group of up to 5 in the first audition so Jerrica and Fainche audition together! Enrique and Mealla only auditioning alone due to not being a dancer, and living far away.</p><p>Enrique's audition, as stated in the guidelines, was both an English and Japanese reading of all the male characters. And since the show will be shot in both languages, making sure he can sound convincing with both is important!</p><p>Now the group of friends excitedly wait for the results of the first round!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Round Two!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jerrica's POV</strong>
</p><p>Two weeks after sending in our auditions, I wake up on my day off to my phone buzzing loudly. Sleepily I pickup my phone to see Enrique calling. Confused, I sit up to answer.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Jerrica!! Check your email, check it now! Check it check it check it check it check it!" Enrique rambled excitedly.</p><p>"Okay, okay! Give me a sec!"</p><p>Yawning, I put him on speaker before moving over to my email. A few normal spams scroll by when I finally see it, an email from Netflix! My gasp causing Enrique to ask what result I got.</p><p>"Hold on I gotta read it!" I laughed nervously, and excitedly.</p><p>Opening the email, I quickly read through my audition response when my eyes freeze over what I was looking for!</p><p>"CONGRATULATIONS ON PASSING THE FIRST ROUND OF AUDITIONS!!!" I all but scream into the phone, causing Enrique to laugh and howl with joy and excitement!</p><p>Calming my dog down from the sudden shouting, we laugh together in excitement when he takes a minute to add Fainche to the call! After getting her on the phone, I add Mealla as well. To our delight all four of us made it through to the next round!</p><p>Together, we read through our instructions to make sure everyone understood the next round properly.</p><p>"So it's still a from home audition, but instead it's a song from 48 not used in the anime?" Mealla asked.</p><p>"It's probably to help with publicity for them outside of Asia and India, since that's where they're based. I feel like doing the auditions based in fan voting after the first few rounds is probably also publicity." I considered aloud.</p><p>"Makes sense. My second part is picking my first choice character, and performing at least half of their lines in both languages. I'm gonna have to study even harder this time!" He happily remarked.</p><p>"I'm so excited to learn a new song and dance! Do you guys have any ideas?" Fainche asked.</p><p>"Jerrica knows the most about them, so maybe we should let her give us some options to pick from?" Mealla suggested.</p><p>"Good idea!" Fainche responded.</p><p>"Oh, uh, sure! There's two or three I like and know enough to get started." I respond nervously.</p><p>"What are they? We can all figure out what we like best together!"</p><p>"Fair enough! We could try Flying Get, Excuses Maybe, or No Way Man. That last one though, is a bit harder so maybe I should think of another one." I mused.</p><p>Eventually, we listened to and watched all three of the songs and dances landing on 'Excuses Maybe' for our second audition! Enrique getting stuck between auditioning for Papa Cook and Ushiyama. It's funny seeing him caught between his sassy side and his supportive wholesome side.</p><p>Thankfully, because Enrique is his own boss and Fainche just graduated from college coming down to visit isn't a challenge! I can't wait to practice together again!</p><p>~~</p><p>Finally everyone is here! We spent a few days beforehand trying to learn together over video call, but having most of us together is gonna be super fun! Even Enrique is dancing with us just for the fun of it.</p><p>Because the song is my absolute favorite outside of what's used in the anime, I had a bit of a head start but it made helping them learn much easier as well.</p><p>We didn't have as much time to submit, so we practiced long and hard! Only taking breaks to eat Eraitt's delicious food and to rest our tired bodies and minds.</p><p>Thankfully, we managed to get our auditions in two days before closing! And according to the website, once the third auditions go through we'll get to see edited clips of all the people who've made it through so far!</p><p>This is the most excited I've been about anything since my wedding day! And if we make it past this round, the waiting time reduces a ton!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Phase Three, Let's Go!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Third Person POV</strong>
</p><p>Much like the first time, the group of friends became ecstatic upon learning they all passed the second audition. As they had grown even closer as friends over the span of the audition so far, they were more than excited to keep moving forward together.</p><p>The final at home audition information loaded into the website, titled 'Look The Part' on the instructions page. Happily, they discuss how to find the proper clothes while also trying to somewhat match.</p><p>"There's a really good costume and performance store that just opened up down town, if you want to come up to see us this time!" Fainche suggested.</p><p>"Great idea! And I might be able to find something for mine too! Gotta look like a cook and a dance teacher, but I already have clothes that would work for the cook." Enrique agreed.</p><p>"I should be able to do that, all I have to do is ask for my days off to be put together." Jerrica responded.</p><p>"I actually have a pretty good idea for what I want to do, so mine probably won't match." Mealla said, confidently.</p><p>After about half an hour of planning and happy chatter, their plans were set! Jerrica's boss was very happy to take her request, as she put it in a few days before the new schedule. Five days later, Eraitt gave her a hug and kiss goodbye for her trip to Texas.</p><p>After spending some time with family, Jerrica left for the store with Fainche and Enrique. They spent a good hour looking at and trying on different combinations of tops and bottoms. Where as they usually aren't much for shopping, because it was for something they loved it was easier to have fun!</p><p>Eventually they found exactly what they wanted, and planned to practice in one or two times before the actual recording for the audition just in case.</p><p>Mealla's costume turned out just as cute and fitting, as the others! Their days of preparation spent working hard, and geeking out over the love of their costumes later, they finally got everything done.</p><p>The wait for their results somehow felt much longer, but a lot shorter than before. Something about making through to the in person auditions, made the entire thing a lot more real for them!</p><p>Either Netflix or 48, they weren't sure which, had secured travel group rates to help the people auditioning afford the travel. Both Jerrica and Mealla spend the few days leading up to leaving with their husbands, after getting leave permission from their jobs.</p><p>They could hardly wait to meet everyone else!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Auditions Going Public!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jerrica's POV</strong>
</p><p>While sitting on the plane, waiting for takeoff, the announcements of the remaining people auditioning came through! Fainche excitedly pulled up the website, and clicked on the new page 'Audition Members' which was probably translated weirdly.</p><p>400 participants remain in the female group, and 243 in the male group. There was even a third group for people who fall in between, with 113! Thankfully the children's auditions would be later on and private rather than public.</p><p>It was fun to look through everyone's little profiles! Displayed are the names, faces, ages, and previous experience with singing, dancing, and acting of evacuees participant. Seeing our own little profiles was really cool! Enrique was the one who noticed each of them had little clips from our auditions, linked in the corners of our pictures.</p><p>The announcement to put away technology for takeoff prevented us from watching any full clips, but allowed us to get even more excited for the challenges to come!</p><p>I did cry some when saying goodbye to Eraitt, knowing I'll be gone for a long time, but takeoff was just full of happiness and excitement! The sound of an announcement interrupted our conversation, once in the air.</p><p>"Hello, this is your captain speaking again." He began.</p><p>Confused, everyone listened intently as the usual announcements had already been made.</p><p>"As almost the entire flight is populated by the auditionees of an upcoming Netflix release, we have set up a special option for all of you on the video players. AKB0048 is available to watch for free during the flight. Enjoy your time flying, and thank you all again for flying American Airlines."</p><p>Immediately the plane was filled with chatter as the other people discovered who among us was or wasn't auditioning! Even the people behind and in front of us wanted to make friends! The kind old woman in the seat in front of me was more than excited to see what we were auditioning to recreate.</p><p>Happily, everyone settled into watching the show that thankfully loaded at the same time for everyone! This resulted in a plane wide musical, filled with joy and laughter! Even the people who aren't auditioning like the old woman seemed to enjoy themselves! And because the whole show was available, the flight flew by! Pun intended!</p><p>Once we arrived at our destination, everyone happily exited the plane and gathered any luggage from the trolley before heading to leave. A TON of taxis, Ubers, and Lyfts were on stand by for our arrival allowing everyone to choose which form of transport they felt most comfortable with.</p><p>The three of us took an Uber Pool with a guy we made friends with, who's auditioning alone. Steven is auditioning for Papa Cook, and his personality really fits the role! His excitement over Papa Cook, and Enrique's recently decided excitement for Ushiyama was fun to listen to.</p><p>When we arrived at the hotel, we checked in to find our instructions for the next audition sitting on the desks of our rooms! While Enrique and Fainche shared a room, my room will be for both me and Mealla once she arrives! Auditioning together made it easier for them, as they knew we could be roomed together.</p><p>Once we settled in, we gathered in my room to read the instructions! Even Steven joined us, which made Enrique feel better about not auditioning alone. And since we're waiting for Mealla to go eat, we figured this was the best idea!</p><p>Tomorrow morning at 9AM, everyone needs to meet at a location that we discovered is four miles away for the next audition. Instructed to wear casual dance wear for the girls, and something that can pass for the role they want most for the men.</p><p>While chatting and relaxing together, Mealla finally arrived! And since this is only the second time we've ever met in person, we shared excited and jumpy hugs before going downstairs for dinner!</p><p>Since we aren't sure how long we will be here, or if they will be providing meals or not, we didn't want to start of by going anywhere expensive. While we assume we'll be paying for our own meals for the most part, we didn't want to make any full assumptions.</p><p>Tomorrow, the real challenge starts!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Let The Voting Begin!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jerrica's POV</strong>
</p><p>Today is the day! Not only have the ideas the fans sent in been narrowed down to a handful of possible add ins for the show, but today they're set to be voted on!</p><p>But more importantly for me and my friends personally, the first stage of final and public auditions start this morning!</p><p>After sharing a hearty breakfast, we took another Uber Pool to the audition! Unsurprisingly, arriving early was a good idea. The other hundreds of people auditioning, filed in with us to sign in and get our big stickers to put on our clothes for identification.</p><p>The main room everyone was gathered in was not only enormous, as it fit everyone with space to spare, but the front wall was lined with mirrors like a dance studio! I immediately notice the cameras around the ceiling of the room, I've had some negative experiences with those before so I always notice them. They look like they could be for security, but maybe not.</p><p>Enrique nudged me, acknowledging my discomfort and what caused it. Thankfully, having my friends here is comforting. We spent a little while looking around the room and talking to other participants when out of nowhere Heavy Rotation started playing over the speakers in the room!</p><p>Excited shouts of laughter and excitement filled the room, as everyone ran around until everyone had reached formation within smaller groups around the room! I somehow ended up in the front of a group, made up of both my friends and random other participants.</p><p>Everyone sang and danced through the song with joy and excitement, laughing and smiling as a whole once the song ended. blue Rose came on afterwards and I looked to Mealla excitedly, knowing she's really good at this song! And after having spent so much time learning the rest of the song and dances before even leaving home, I was excited to see her take the front!</p><p>For the brief start of the song I gave her a ton of encouragement to step in front of the group we had, and she took the chance! The entire song was full of passionate singing, and Mealla absolutely killing it! Even the guys had been participating in the songs, which was even more fun!</p><p>After the song came to an end, a small group of men and women came in causing everyone to quiet down. The woman up front announcing that the next stage of auditions is beginning, and that our 'performance' just now had been recorded which didn't surprise me. They took note if everyone who did or did not participate, which is how they chose to split the room into two groups.</p><p>Each side would be auditioning in different buildings, apparently they think separating us by 'group confidence' will make it more fair. I guess that might make sense, but the way they did it didn't really take how tired people might be into consideration. Some people might have wanted to save energy for the audition. Maybe it's for the public showcasing thing.</p><p>Regardless, while the men auditioning went to their own location the remaining 256 dancers were separated into 16 groups of 16. Thankfully we were allowed to choose our groups so Mealla, Fainche, and I stuck together. The other 13 members of our group being some friendly girls, and non-binary folk we hadn't had the time to get to know just yet.</p><p>It was announced that we would be performing 'Oogoe Diamond' as a team, in one week! Not only would the judges decide on our formation, but would leave us to learn the routine via an instructional video! I'm so thankful I've learned dances by watching them from back in my dance team, and teaching years.</p><p>The fans won't be participating in the voting for the actors and actresses until later, so for now it's just the judges which is somehow not as scary. Knowing the world isn't looking at every one of us in a super focused manner yet, allows time for us to get better!</p><p>While waiting to be told our positions, we decided to watch the instructional to start learning as soon as possible! The moves stay the same for most of it regardless of position, so everyone was happy to try and get a head start.</p><p>By the time we were called, as the 13th group around, we had already learned a good chunk of choreography since a lot of us had seen it so much in the show or on YouTube. It felt really good to work as a team to figure out the small details of each move before working together to get our own attempts to look right.</p><p>The judges had us do some of the simple movements, namely from the chorus, to decide who they thought should stand in which position. Obviously this also determines who does which position change during the song.</p><p>A really excited and talented, headstrong person named Micah was given center! And because they're so excited and obviously hard working, everyone was happy about it!</p><p>We spent the rest of the day learning and rehearsing our dance! Outside of the lunch they so kindly provided for us, we spent all of our time working hard. Even so, we were having so much fun it absolutely flew by. Thankfully, we did manage to finish learning our dance and position changes leaving the rest of the week for practice!</p><p>I can't wait to keep pushing forward together!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. First Team Audition!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Third Person POV</strong>
</p><p>The team of 16, woke up bright and early the day of audition ready to show their hard work! All week they had practiced until sundown, while they spent their relaxing time before bed looking through the rehearsal clips added randomly to the information cards of everyone participating. Even their team had a few clips! They couldn't wait to see everyone audition, and to audition themselves!</p><p>The team had a short breakfast together, and with a few other friends like Enrique and Steven. Not long after reaching the audition building, the team changed into matching colored dance clothes to try and look more like a team! The auditions would go in the same order as when they were giving their positions, allowing them more time to warm up and practice.</p><p>Going over all the parts any of them hadn't felt as confident about, they were called in with two other groups! The group before and after them all filed in together, and were asked to sit on the side as the first group took the free space in front of the judges.</p><p>With nervous energy coursing through them, they listened to the first group introduce themselves for the judges. They noticed most groups tried matching style of dance clothes rather than color, so the team hopped they would still be able to stand out. Once the judges finished organizing their papers, they motioned for the music to start.</p><p>The song was a little louder than expected, but the group managed not to flinch before getting into the routine. Jerrica, Mealla, and Fainche occasionally nudging one another when someone caught their attention with a strong transition or big smile.</p><p>Half way through the song, they noticed some of the group losing their expressions or not maintaining strong formation as they got tired. While they were rooting for them, they also took note of what to be careful of when it was their turn.</p><p>On the very last chorus one of the dancers in the back full on tripped over her friend, nearly falling onto the floor! The sitting groups had to try not to gasp in concern, trying not to draw the judges attention to her though one of them very obviously noticed. The girl did continue dancing without dropping her face, which is the best thing she could do in that situation. Jerrica hopped dearly that the judges would appreciate her not stopping or giving up.</p><p>Once the song ended, and the judges motioned for them to stand back into a line. After a minute of them writing down notes, they point to a few of the dancers telling them their short comings with their energy and expressions. Some of them, sadly, talked back which is a terrible and disrespectful response. They ignore them to continue giving constructive criticism about not getting sloppy when tired, before looking to the girl who'd fallen.</p><p>"Denna correct?" The judge asked.</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>"The rest of you could take notes from Denna, even when she was tripped by the person next to her not keeping position, she maintained a smile and kept dancing. She didn't stop or cry or look frustrated, she just kept going as a good performer does."</p><p>The relief of the girl, and of the teams still sitting down was palpable. Though the immature members of her own team, were less than enthused. The group was excused shortly after, when the next team was called up. Standing in a line, each of them introduce themselves. Jerrica and Mealla talking louder than intended out of nervousness.</p><p>After introductions and taking formation the song began! Jerrica was happy they would work with voice instructors to learn how to properly sing while dancing if they made it through, because she was not good at it!</p><p>Moving through the song, they changed formation well and kept up energy much better than they had thought they would, leaving them feeling proud once the song ended. The comments they got were mostly about fully synchronized movement with their group, which they gladly accepted. They were then given praise over their performance skills, and expressions in general which made them very happy!</p><p>Once the third group finished their audition, and they got their notes everyone was escorted to the next room. Something they hadn't been told before, was that they would be rating their teammates! Almost like those high school and college group project papers, some schools use. A few of them were worried for the girl in the first group, but proceeded to finish their papers.</p><p>Of course the whole group rates each other positively, as their group got along really well! As a group, they decided to go out to eat to celebrate a good group audition regardless of making it or not.</p><p>Fainche noticed the girl from the first group on her phone in the corner, as her team talked a few feet away. Nudging Jerrica and Mealla, she motioned for them to go check on the girl that was clearly being left out.</p><p>The three of them asked if they could invite her, to which the rest of the team gladly accepted. In order to not overwhelm her, the three went off to invite her on their own.</p><p>"Hey! My name is Fainche, and this is Mealla and Jerrica. We we're in the group after you." She smiled.</p><p>"Oh, hello! My name's Denna, you guys did great by the way." She smiled.</p><p>"Thanks! We loved your performance too, everyone was super excited for you when the judge praised you for not giving up when you were tripped." Jerrica responded.</p><p>"Thanks, I was too. I was so nervous that it would get me eliminated." She chuckled.</p><p>"You really did great! I'd have gotten mad about being tripped." Mealla said.</p><p>After talking for another minute, Mella smiled and invited Denna to go out and eat with their team. She was happy to accept after being sure the whole group was okay with it, and the group went off to eat after finding Enrique and Steven.</p><p>Having fun talking about their auditions, and listening to the guys excitedly share their side of the auditions they had a good night together.  Knowing the results would be announced in the morning, everyone said their good nights before heading to get some rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Participants Cut in Half!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Third Person POV</strong>
</p><p>Everyone started gathering in the large mirrored room, the friend's group sitting together as most groups did. Apparently the judges have an announcement for everyone, so they talked quietly while waiting.</p><p>"Hey look, the voting poles for what should be added in are available for us to participate in now too." Denna smiles, from her group beside them.</p><p>Curious and excited, everyone looked over to her Apple watch to read over the voting options. By the time the link was sent to everyone, the judges finally arrived.</p><p>"Hello all, we know you're very excited to hear your results so we won't waste anyone's time. The special announcement is that everyone will be judged individually rather than by group. The group audition was more for us to see that you would be capable of working in a team."</p><p>Both excited and concerned murmurs could be heard around the room, even some snickers here and there. The tone of the occasional snickers brought up twinges of anger in Jerrica, Mealla, Fainche, Enrique as well as many other participants. While it was obvious to their group it meant each person was judged by their performance, and not their teams 'grading' of them the snickering people seemed to think otherwise.</p><p>"As most auditions go, another half of you will be going home today."</p><p>Aside from a few surprised gasps, the majority of the room was already aware of the normalcy of the situation.</p><p>"To keep from losing time for the next round, we'll go ahead and call out the contestants who are moving to the next phase. If your name and number is called, please move the the far left wall. If your number isn't called, please gather your things and show yourselves out."</p><p>Half the room double checked their own numbers, to be sure they knew weather or not to stay. The room sat quiet, as everyone anxiously awaited their results.</p><p>The judges began calling numbers rapid fire, after noting any skipped over numbers were to pack up and head out. From one moment to the next the room went from dead quiet to filled with excited cheers, disappointed tears, and the shuffling of feet.</p><p>Due to auditioning together, Jerrica and Fainche got their results back to back. Energetically joining Mealla, Enrique, Denna, Steven and many others by the wall. They were overjoyed to still be in the running! The fact that more than half of Denna's group was eliminated didn't go unnoticed by the happy group of friends.</p><p>Once the remaining participants were all lined up against the wall, the judges began walking along the line while explaining the next step.</p><p>"Obviously since there are now 256 potentials for the dancing parts and 120 left for the men's positions, your groups won't be the same. We will have 16 groups of 16 again, as everyone will be in the same building. The men will now be working in teams of two."</p><p>One of the judges stopped mid stride to loudly clear her throat, staring daggers at one of the girls.</p><p>"Did you really think we wouldn't notice? You aren't supposed to still be here."</p><p>The girl's face went white, as she stared back like a deer in the headlights.</p><p>"Either you can leave on your own, or be removed by security and never have an acting career with anyone for the rest of your foreseeable futures. Make your choice."</p><p>The girl <em>bolted</em> from the wall, grabbing her bag and quickly leaving the building. While the other participants were shocked, the judges didn't miss a beat before moving on.</p><p>"This time, the fans will be deciding your positions and will have the biggest say in who moves on. Since your auditions yesterday have been viewable since they were first recorded, many of the fans already have ideas for who would be good in each positions. Therefore, once you all have your full teams you will be introducing yourselves live to the fans. At which point, they will have a few minutes to vote what position each of you will have."</p><p>The excited and slightly confused murmurs eventually quiet down.</p><p>"You are free to select your groups. As soon as your team is ready, line up by yesterday's audition room for the live stream."</p><p>Since twelve members of their team remained, they only needed four more to complete the team! And since Denna was more than happy to join them, it was easy to find the last three allowing them to be fourth in line.</p><p>Once it was their turn, it became obvious who was and wasn't used to being in front of a camera when a good few of them became quiet and fidgety.</p><p>Everyone introduced themselves, and briefly gave their reasons for why they wanted to be part of this remake of the anime. After about ten minutes of responding to people commenting in the chat they hadn't expected, the voting ended!</p><p>After a happy thank you, the team leaves the room and are given their positions. As the next audition would be the iconic 'Aitakatta' each row was evened out without just one person in center, but two. Both Denna and Jerrica were granted center, while Mealla and Fainche were in the second row, side and middle respectively.</p><p>Both Denna and Jerrica were beyond words over their positions, overjoyed that the fans thought they were center material! Micah was beyond excited to still be up front, and nearly in center themselves! Thankfully, no one was unhappy with their positions.</p><p>Immediately the team starts working to learn the routine, only momentarily distracted by the constant recording going on around the large mirrored room. Much like last time, everyone worked together to learn nearly the entire dance before the day was over! The stakes are getting high!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Second & Last Group Audition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Third Person POV</strong>
</p><p>The team spent the week smiling and laughing through their hours and days of practice, absolutely loving the day to day rehearsals. They challenged each other every day to do better and better, without stepping on each other's toes.</p><p>Halfway through the week, a few of the teams had suddenly been eliminated due to some sort of attempt at bribing the judges. Apparently they forgot the cameras are on them all the time. The competition now being 32 members smaller than before.</p><p>The group was only momentarily distracted by the incident before shrugging off the mistakes the dismissed had made. The song having constantly echoed through the rehearsal room all week somehow didn't dissuade anyone from listening to it for practice in their hotels. The only ones who seemed to get annoyed with it, were a few of the guys auditioning.</p><p>By the day of audition the group felt more than ready, though the knowledge that they will be recorded live during did make a few of them nervous. While the members who had previous performance experience tried comforting and hyping the others up, the nerves would obviously never fully fade.</p><p>While Jerrica was exhilarated about being front a canter, Denna needed some support from the group to help her feel ready for it. Much like before, they went in the order they got their voted placements so they made sure to arrive and stretch early.</p><p>Once entering the room with the two groups to go after them, they lined up in front of a very large professional camera sitting between the judges. After introductions, the song began and the group threw themselves into the routine! Even though the shine of the kiraras and idols in the anime is just make believe, the group still felt as if they were glowing with joy and confidence!</p><p>When the song was over and the group returned to a line, panting and sweating they kept smiling at the judges. The satisfied smiles on their faces made them feel even happier at their performance!</p><p>A few small critiques about being precise in our movements later, the judges gave some very assuring smiles before moving on to the next two groups. Both groups did amazing, the team thoroughly enjoying watching them dance and sing!</p><p>Once back out in the large room, they got to watch the voting shift around on a large screen aligned to the mirrored wall. Watching votes going in and out was really interesting, but understandably some of the other participants weren't a fan of it being live. While Micah has fun bantering with Jerrica about winning the center spot, the final group finished up their auditions!</p><p>The votes still spilling in, the judges finish up their pre voting decision. Once the poles closed the judges came out, spent a few minutes around the screen talking and taking notes. After another few minutes, the judges turned to the crowd of participants and the camera on the side of the room.</p><p>"We will now announce who has made it through to the next round."</p><p>Everyone was a bit shocked by the sudden and immediate results, but remained quiet regardless.</p><p>The team nearly lost it, a solid half of them crying when they realized the entire team made it to the next round. Not only that, but Enrique and Steven made it through as well!</p><p>By the end of the cuts only 112 dancing participants remained and only 60 of the men remained. As the previous participants we're leaving, the judges announced the final audition would be purely acting! Each participant would be required to act out a few lines of each character, repeating them in a large range of emotions. The men being required to perform for only the characters they hadn't planned on auditioning for!</p><p>Everyone was sent back to their hotels, instructed to choose their lines carefully before returning for practicing with an acting instructor who would wonder around the rehearsal room.</p><p>The heat is on!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Time to Act!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jerrica's POV</strong>
</p><p>Mealla and I got up early today, to practice our lines. Today is just practice, but tomorrow the run through auditions begin. Turns out, this audition is multiple days.</p><p>The first day everyone goes through a set of lines for all the trainees in the show, the second is the successors, and the third is for the remaining characters. According to Enrique, the guys have more lines for each character since they have fewer choices.</p><p>Because we haven't had almost any real acting experience, the anxiety of the audition is a lot higher than before. At least that's how I feel.</p><p>While I usually don't try to be the center of attention, I am very different when it comes to performing which I learned growing up on a dance team. I love being front and center for entertainment, so I'm most excited to perform the lines for Yuko, Nagisa, and Chieri.</p><p>Because I am most excited by those parts, I've decided to practice lines for other characters first since I knew I needed more practice for what I was a little less passionate about. Mealla was practicing lines in alphabetical order of the character names, which seems smart to me.</p><p>Heading down for breakfast, we decided to just eat with Enrique and Fainche since we were a little tired of the constant interaction. Thankfully, we're all in a mood to recharge our social batteries so everyone remained quiet until reaching the other building.</p><p>The friendly energy of Denna and Micah made shifting back into a social mood a lot easier. We spent the day memorizing and rehearsing as much as we possibly could, occasionally performing the ones we had down to critique each other. Even the guys got to rehearse with us!</p><p>To everyone's delight, the child actors started participating today as well! All the kids auditioning for the young versions of the trainees, and others like the Tundrastar kids were super adorable!</p><p>The judges reminded us that once the audition days begin, people will be eliminated every day until the last day when the final decisions are made. Hopefully everyone does alright!</p><p>The day seemed to flow by faster than any of the days before, somehow focusing so hard on memorizing makes time rush away.</p><p>Feeling at least decently confident, we headed back for dinner before returning to our rooms. Of course, we spent a few extra minutes to practice before finally going to bed.</p><p>I couldn't help but think over the 44 speaking roles, and 19 nonspeaking everyone wanted so badly to be a part of.</p><p>~~</p><p>Wearing comfortable but nice clothes, everyone spent the morning rehearsing before the auditions started at 9. Today the the girls and non-binary that are here for female positions are going over all the trainee positions from the show! Not only will people start getting cut again today, but it's the last day for the guys!</p><p>After wishing Enrique and Steven luck, everyone went their separate ways for the day. Because we arrived SUPER early, and auditions are now individual, we got some of the first numbers. I literally got my favorite number 7! Mealla was just before me, and Fainche just after followed by Micah and Denna.</p><p>While we were allowed a script to briefly look at if we get stuck, we all tried as hard as we could to not need them. The first ten of us went in for our auditions, capping off at Denna. Somehow I thought we'd be going in one at a time for this part, maybe it's another of their weird way of doing things.</p><p>Surprisingly, it didn't take as long as expected for everyone to move up. I had been doubtful of everyone being able to do all of the trainees in one day, but since they rapid-fire switched between emotions on the readings it went really fast!</p><p>I managed to calm my nerves with a deep breath when it was my turn, and I energetically introduced myself once again. I started with Suzuko and eventually ended with Acchan, giving my all into the sudden emotion changes of the reading.</p><p>My heart was absolutely <em>racing</em> and I was sweating even though I usually never do by the end. The satisfaction on the judges faces gave me hope in my audition! I happily thanked them for their time, and decided to thank the fans voting as well to the camera before moving to the side.</p><p>Fainche, Micah, and Denna all did well and Mealla and I were happy to see our little group all seemed to do a good job. And obviously, after I had thanked the fans the girls after me did the same.</p><p>Surprisingly, the judges looked through the fan votes as well as their own while we all sat together before dismissing three of the girls <em>right</em> then and there! Immediately being motioned to leave the room, the rest of us spent several minutes comforting the three girls who had just been cut as they cried out their frustration.</p><p>Although we celebrated passing again afterwards, the situation made focusing on practicing for tomorrow extremely difficult! Not only were we all getting consistently distracted by our thoughts and worries, but being so tired from this long audition process only made it harder.</p><p>Micah and Mealla seemed less affected by everything, but Fainche Denna and I were having a really hard time. Thankfully, Enrique and Steven running in and excitedly greeting us gave a good distraction!</p><p>Enrique and Steven both made it into the remake! Enrique was surprisingly cast as the Zodiac CEO also known as Chieri's father, and Steven got Papa Cook like he wanted! Their excitement and energy over getting their parts was wonderful and uplifting.</p><p>Although the night was full of celebration for them, and for still being here, the stress of everything was starting to weight down on me. Knowing our jobs are in suspension until we get back before or after shooting was comforting, but if we go back without making it money stress will definitely build up for a while. If I don't make it I'll have left Eraitt and our dog for weeks, just to fail.</p><p>I miss them so, so much.</p><p>When we finally went to bed, I tried to get good rest but my mind was full of anxiety and worry. I didn't fall asleep until almost morning, after quietly crying.</p><p>~~</p><p>Exhausted, I dragged myself through the morning all the way to the other building. The others asked if I was okay, but I just told them I didn't sleep much and was just tired.</p><p>We still practiced all the way to our turns just like yesterday, but I struggled to perk up by the time we made it in.</p><p>I did absolutely terrible.</p><p>I got caught on a few lines more than once, my energy was noticeably low, and I had a hard time switching between emotions. I managed to get through my reading of the successors parts, but the judges looked disappointed by the end.</p><p>I thanked them for their time, once again thanking the fans for allowing me to make it this far as I tried not to cry when I went to sit down. I had to sit through seven more participants while trying not to hold back tears. I still shared 'good job's to everyone as they finished, out of respect but didn't speak otherwise.</p><p>Mealla tried to comfort me as best she could, while still not disturbing the auditions but I could barely handle myself. I was more than a little surprised that I wasn't cut, but the fact that the ones who were had very little memorized at all kind of made me think it was just to not cut to many from one group.</p><p>When we left the room, Mealla tried to comfort me as the others took notice of my building tears. I <em>hate</em> crying in front of <b>anyone</b> so I simply walked away, asking for time to myself. I spent a few minutes crying in the shower after getting back to the hotel, before shutting down.</p><p>I managed to study all day and memorize regardless, but I felt so drained I had a hard time caring about anything. I knew if I didn't get rest tonight I wouldn't be able to shift emotions on command at all tomorrow, but I drowned my thoughts in studying all day regardless. I laid down in bed before Mealla got back, not wanting to interact. I pretended to sleep when she arrived, but somehow still not falling asleep until the early morning.</p><p>~~</p><p>I got up at the usual time, and managed to give Mealla a small smile before leaving for breakfast. Everyone was asking how I was doing, which made it hard not want to cry again but I pushed through. I didn't want to lie to them, so I told them I was exhausted and left it at that. Eventually, we left for the audition while Enrique and Steven went for costume fittings.</p><p>When we arrived the  judges announced that each participant will be briefly brought into the audition room one at a time, before auditions begin. The confusion was outweighed by the fact that we knew this wasn't a normal audition process.</p><p>Everyone lined up in random order, and I went in after the first 20 or so people went through. And because the exit of the room is on the other side, I didn't have any way of figuring out what was going on. Somehow I'm too tired to be anxious about it.</p><p>Eventually it's my turn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Final Auditions! Who's Got What it Takes?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Third Person POV</strong>
</p><p>Jerrica walked into the private audition room, her friends several spaces behind still worried about their friend.</p><p>Once inside Jerrica was handed a cellphone, the judges telling her to call the first person that comes to mind. She knew who she wanted to call, but she had no numbers memorized as her memory isn't strong. Thankfully, they allowed her to turn her own device back on even though they usually aren't allowed while in the building.</p><p>Feeling her emotions building, she called her husband.</p><p>"Hello! Good timing!"</p><p>Finally allowing her frustrations to boil over, she began crying almost immediately. Eraitt proceeding to ask her what was wrong and to try and calm her down.</p><p>"I miss you so much." She managed through her sobs.</p><p>"Well that's convenient. Come outside."</p><p>"what"</p><p>"Just come outside!" He laughed.</p><p>The judges also seemed confused at his response, having heard him over speaker. Without wasting time she bolted out of the room and through the entrance doors.</p><p>"Go get her!" She heard, when suddenly she was pounced on by her dog!</p><p>Shocked and confused but overjoyed, she fell to her knees trying to hug and pet their dog when Eraitt walked up to her. After a few more moments she shakily stood up to hug him tight.</p><p>A few minutes of crying later, she managed to calm down enough to ask what he was doing there.</p><p>"I missed you. Did you really think I wouldn't come to see you, when you were gonna be gone so long?" He smiled.</p><p>Another minute of hugging and crying later she noticed him confusedly wave at the entrance door. Turning back she saw one of the cameramen recording them through the glass door. Uncomfortable, but awkward she motioned for them to please give them a minute, to which the person kindly complied.</p><p>They spent a good ten minutes talking through her frustrations and anxieties, allowing her to finally get the relief she needed.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with being freaked out by sudden cuts like that, I'd be shocked too. I wouldn't be surprised if most of the people here were freaked out, and that's okay. And if you had been cut, or if you do get cut you're not a failure. Just look at how far you've come, even without any experience! You've got so much to be proud of. So what you had a bad audition day? Everyone does, and the judges know that. They saw your potential and gave you an other chance because they know you can do better. It's gonna be okay." He reassured her.</p><p>She wondered how he always knew exactly what to say, and thanked him for always supporting her. After one more hug, he went to walk around town while she went back to continue her audition.</p><p>Due to the exit door not being visible, the others hadn't known about Jerrica running off and proceeded through the line normally.</p><p>When Mealla was offered a phone call she also chose to call her husband. When he answered she chuckled and asked him if he's lost any sleep without her. He laughed in response, telling her he missed her.</p><p>Their conversation was full of witty banter and happy laughter, the stress relief of getting to talk with him obvious in her relaxing posture. By the time she went to leave the room, thanking the judges for the phone call, Jerrica was walking back inside.</p><p>Fainche's turn came a few people later, choosing to call her grandmother back home. Her discussion with her grandmother happy and full of catching up. Even giving her grandmother updates on her dog in daycare down the street from the hotel.</p><p>She felt rejuvenated the same way her friends had been. After leaving the room, they gathered together again feeling pumped up and ready for this last audition! Happily they spent the rest of the phone call time studying hard, and working together to be their best! When the time for lineup came, they intentionally went to the back to have more time practicing together.</p><p>Not only will they definitely be in the last group together, but since everyone would be given results together it wouldn't be quite as stressful!</p><p>And eventually, their group made it to their turn.</p><p>This audition was voicing any non-member characters in the show like the manager, and the parents of the members. This time, as each participant finished they left the room instead of waiting allowing the room to slowly empty out.</p><p>Jerrica was second to go in this group, just after Denna. To her surprise, when she went to leave a cameraman pulled her to the side for some kind of interview. She noticed three interviews going on in different corners at once, all of them people who had just finished their last audition.</p><p>"What are the interviews for, aren't we just about to get the final results?" She asks.</p><p>"The final decisions will be made public in a few days even though you will all know today, so these are to hold the fans over until then."</p><p>"Oh, okay."</p><p>After a moment of preparation, he began asking her questions.</p><p>
  <em>Please state your name and age.</em>
</p><p>"Hello, my name is Jerrica and I'm 25 years old."</p><p>
  <em>What made you want to audition for this recreation?</em>
</p><p>"I've loved AKB0048 since I first came across it years ago. It always gave me a pure happy feeling no other anime ever has, and it's always been my favorite. You can imagine how happy I was to find out it was based on an actual idol group! I always wanted to be a part of the magic I guess. I was super excited when my friends wanted to audition with me!"She laughed.</p><p>
  <em>If your friend and family described you, what would they say?</em>
</p><p>"Uh, I'm not sure. That I'm expressive I guess? I tend to flale around and make big gestures when talking. Maybe that I'm forgetful too." She mused.</p><p>
  <em>How would you describe the friends you auditioned with?</em>
</p><p>"I've known Enrique the longest. He's a bit stand-off ish about opening up and is very careful when around new people. But if you are able to become close, he's like a big teddy bear. And he's fiercely protective of the people he loves. He's far from perfect, but he tries his best to recognize when he needs to be better."</p><p>She though for a moment before continuing.</p><p>"Fainche is an absolute sweetheart by nature. She's shy at first, but if you take the time to get to know her you'll find out she's fun and silly. She's also extremely compassionate and cares deeply about both people and animals alike. She's always ready to be there for her friends, though she's still learning when and how to stand up for herself." She smiled.</p><p>She took one last moment to think before finishing her descriptions.</p><p>"Mealla somehow manages to fall right in the middle of Tom-boy and girly-girl. She's really chill and easy to talk to, not to mention she's super fun. She's never afraid to call someone out, friend or not, for anything they might say or do wrong and has a pretty strong sense of justice. She might not be the best at handling or sharing her own feelings all the time, but she loves to be able to help the people she cares about."</p><p>She smiled at the camera once she finished her thought, the cameraman thanking her for her time. After thanking him and everyone who have helped her come this far, she finally moved over to sit and wait for the results. She was happy to see her friends doing their own interviews as well.</p><p>Mealla went into her interview calmly, just waiting for it to be done so she could sit for the results. After sharing her name and age, she decided to be more attentive to the questions.</p><p>
  <em>What made you want to audition for this recreation?</em>
</p><p>"Well, Jerrica introduces me to 00 a while ago. So when she got the news about the audition she called me about it and her excitement made me excited. And since I've been wanting to try new things and I know I'd also enjoy it, my husband and I talked it over and decided I should give it a shot."</p><p>
  <em>If your friends and family described you, what would they say?</em>
</p><p>"I think what they would say is, um.. Prideful, determined, and caring. Hmm.. I think that would about cover it." She thought aloud.</p><p>
  <em>How would you describe the friends you auditioned with?</em>
</p><p>"Enthusiastic, is that the word I want?.. Yeah. Hm.. supportive like family."</p><p>She took a minute to think before finishing.</p><p>"Energetic." She stayed firmly.</p><p>A brief thanks between the cameraman's and Mealla later, she happily walked off to sit with Jerrica and Enrique.</p><p>Fainche, nervously sat while the cameraman set up, before quietly answering her name and age.</p><p>
  <em>What made you want to audition for this recreation?</em>
</p><p>"Well, my friend who loves the anime and showed it to us told us about it and was super excited. We knew she would want to audition because she loves it so much, and we wanted to go through it with her. Take the chance to be part of something she and many others love."</p><p>
  <em>If your friends and family described you, what would they say?</em>
</p><p>"That I'm quiet and awkward probably." She laughed nervously.</p><p>
  <em>How would you describe the friends you auditioned with?</em>
</p><p>"When I'm with them I always feel loved. They're always so accepting and supportive of each other, and of me. I feel lucky to be able to be there for them like they are for me." She smiled bright.</p><p>After a hearty exchange of thanks, she joins her friends out on the floor.</p><p>After another fifteen minutes, the judges gather everyone's attention while standing by the mirrored wall. The cameramen set up to catch everyone's reactions. Knowing thirty three participants will go home today, the friends smiled about how most of the remaining will make it through.</p><p>"We will start by announcing the non-speaking or minor-speaking roles." The main judge announced.</p><p>The judges went through naming who had made the most minor roles, the participants moving off to the right of the room feeling excited just to be part of the cast. The guiddy group of friends wondering who, if anyone, they might get.</p><p>"Now we will be announcing the member roles, in order from successors to trainees. And we will end with non member roles including character parents."</p><p>After hearing several names pass, the team felt overjoyed for two of their friends!</p><p>"Taking the role of Acchan, will be Kenya T. Taking the role of Yuko, will be Micah S."</p><p>As they continued on with successors, the group happily congratulated their friends before letting them walk off to join the rest of the standing cast.</p><p>"Mealla G. will play the role of Kanata. Jerrica A. will play the role of Chieri. Denna F. will play the role of Nagisa."</p><p>In near disbelief the group erupted in excited laughter and smiles. Hugging each other and waiting to hear if Fainche made it, collectively crossing their fingers in hopeful anticipation.</p><p>"Georgia L. will be playing Yūka. Fainche J. will be playing Orine."</p><p>Once again erupting in excitement, while trying not to interrupt the judges, they all but ran to the wall of cast embers to join in celebration. Enrique and Steven already standing there, happy to see their whole group of friends made it through.</p><p>After every role had been announced, they went to give encouragement to the participants who almost made it. Happy to remind them they accomplished a lot and that they should keep going after their dreams.</p><p>Everyone was given their schedules, new temporary residency, scripts, and contracts. Everyone sat down with the rest of the staff and directors, as well as lawyers to sign their contracts. Thankfully, the friend group were each smart enough to read the entire contract before signing, being sure the lawyers cleared up anything they didn't quite understand.</p><p>After everyone finished up their contract signing, which took a while due to the large cast, everyone who had already made friends went out to eat together. Eraitt joining them, once leaving their dog in his hotel room, crated of course. And to Mealla'a surprise, Chris showed up as well! Turns out, he and Eraitt planned on this together.</p><p>Excited and energetic, they spent a long time eating and talking about the days to come. Loving the company of their husbands and teammates.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. First Week on Set!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Author's Note</strong>: I don't know anything about the world of movies and shows, so this isn't gonna be accurate. I'm just guessing about how literally any of this might work, sorry about that.</span>
  <br/>
  <strong>Jerrica's POV</strong>
</p><p>After a few days of working with vocal and acting coaches and spending time with Eraitt and Chris at night until they went home this morning, everyone was ready to begin. We had spent time between lessons and dance practice, for costume fitting so we had nothing else to worry about for shooting.</p><p>Our schedules were set so that we had one day off every two weeks while shooting the show. The first few days were to shoot any and all scenes with the child actors, before everything else which would be done in order.</p><p>The entire first concert from episode one had started shooting yesterday, and would continue today and likely tomorrow. This meant our shoot would be upstairs, which of course was exciting.</p><p>Getting into costume, and having our wigs and makeup done was a really weird experience. Thankfully all of the workers were very kind and patient with us, knowing we were inexperienced. I couldn't believe how completely they made us look like the characters!</p><p>Together, we made our way to set to start with the scene of Orine meeting her first little fan. We were very clearly told what line we would start from, as well as that we need to continue the scene from 'action' until 'cut' regardless of how weird we might feel.</p><p>Nervous but excited, we move into positions to begin. We move through the start, doing our best when the child actor finally came up. The close ups for Fainche and the girl then being done separately. The short clips of us 'greeting fans' that were actually extras was easy, but I knew the next scene would be my first real challenge.</p><p>Having to cut in front of the 'hater' boy looking stern before making a switch to protectively sweet, followed by the start of the attack sequence. I can't even begin to describe the relief I felt when the second take ended, and the director called 'perfect' before moving on!</p><p>As we moved on to the next scenes, feeling the exhilaration of accomplishment, everyone gave Fainche encouragement! Since this episode was a big part of Orine's arc, she would be doing the absolute most this episode.</p><p>Unlike in the anime, when she was to fall on the boy to save him only her arm would be over him. And of course it would immediately be moved away when speaking to him on the ground to avoid any uncomfortable situations for them.</p><p>Unfortunately, that was the hardest scene for her so she had to do about seven takes before the director was happy. When the day was over, we all made sure to remind her she did a good job and that us being so new to all this multiple takes was gonna happen to all of us at some point or another.</p><p>The next day was working with the Tundrastar kids. Because they had more time with more of us, it would take two days especially with the successor's concert portion.</p><p>Everyone feeling renewed and ready to try at another day, we made our way to set after getting ready. We started with the scene where we heard them watching the promotional, putting myself and Denna as the group focus for the scene.</p><p>I was pleasantly surprised to learn the kirara's would be done with practical effects! Though I did have a hard time not laughing at the person in the green suit holding up the puppet for my kirara. I wonder why they didn't have them there for yesterday.</p><p>Interacting with the kids was fun and felt natural, thankfully allowing a minimal amount of takes. Once the scene was finished, we moved to the scene when Mimori helps takes some children to a safer spot during a show while the Tundrastar kids finish their parts with the others.</p><p>This ended up being where some of the first changes were made, adding in that we interacting with kids in audiences much more often than in the show. Every show that wasn't a 'home show' has either successors or trainees directly interacting with kids. Outside of this, most changes would me made towards the end of season two, to prevent it from feeling so rushed. Not to mention revealing who would succeed who!</p><p>The most amazing thing about this shoot has to be that everything is being done with practical effects! So when we entered the other set room we found that they had cut out the shape of the LAS flying stages, putting treadmill balls in the middle allowing us to easily step in each direction without falling. I wonder what the budget for all this is!</p><p>They had us step onto them, and strapping a green screen belt to each of us under our costumes to help us not get hurt. They even had a pulley system set up to not only lift them up and down with us on them, but also in every horizontal direction! They had them set up so they could be used either individually or in units! The whole setup was fascinating!</p><p>They had us spend a few minutes getting used to balancing and moving around on them before shooting began, to make it look like we rehearsed. Mealla absolutely impressed everyone by somehow finding near perfect balance almost immediately! Even she seemed surprised at first, but decided to act cocky and sassy in response pulling a laugh from even the director!</p><p>This whole process ended up taking two full days of shooting, and were filled with retakes and much appreciated help from staff. I even fell on my face when misstepping once, which I am happy to say resulted in laughter rather than pain.</p><p>Once all of the scenes with small children were shot and done, we started from the very beginning. Because I wasn't in the first episode, they had me, Enrique, and the kind old man who plays Yasunaga meet in the other set room on this floor. Thankfully while I was recording with Enrique, Mealla worked with Britney in all the scenes with just Kanata and Mimori as they aren't in the first couple of episodes.</p><p>I was a little sad that most of Enrique's parts would be recorded separately, as well as him going home sooner since he had a lot fewer scenes. Granted, he still had plenty! But most of him were via 'phone video' or just with other adult characters. I was more than happy to get some time to have fun together between takes, usually making faces through the semi-clear blue parts of the door.</p><p>I was extremely thankful for his distraction, since I would be singing alone with all the focus on me. They did at least give me a couple days of notice so I knew the whole song and my lines.</p><p>After several minutes of silliness and setup, it was time to begin. Enrique giving me a confident and encouraging nod and smile. The cameras on his side starting up in time with my own. I tried not to be distracted by the man holding the kirara puppet, carefully going through all of my movements and blocking as we began.</p><p>Ignoring the anxiety bubble of starting without background music, I pushed into getting the most accurate shot for shot I could. Working to sound like I had always been able to sing.</p><p>On the third take we finally made it through the song, the fake gunshot startling me even having known it was coming. We reshot the scene in English before moving on to the darker half starting in English. Without cutting when we had the first time, we moved through to my bagging on the door and Yasunaga coming to help. I don't know how the makeup team did it, but the scene was perfectly set for when the doors opened allowing us to run through and finish it all in one go. The Japanese version repeating quickly after.</p><p>Admittedly, the sight of Enrique on the floor surrounded by realistic blood made crying much easier than it would otherwise have been. And since my panic was apparently very convincing, he was able to get up quickly after to discretely calming me down.</p><p>At the end of the day we met up with everyone again and had a ton of fun listening to them talk our ears off about how well episode one went. We were excited that tomorrow we would all work together again, since half of the first episode was with just the kids it was done on previous days.</p><p>Everything is just starting, and we're already having an absolute blast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Week Two & Our First Day Off!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jerrica's POV</strong>
</p><p>Walking into the set feeling ready for the day, we were excited to start on episode two. Knowing today would just be the dialogue and restful scenes, everyone was excited to work with the dance and voice instructors both after and between shooting.</p><p>Mealla and I spent a lot of time working with the instructors as Chieri is mostly in the later part of the episode, and Mealla isn't in it at all. Though we did enjoy seeing our friends doing really good takes!</p><p>At some point, I nudged Mealla to point out a guy standing off to the side writing notes and occasionally recording bits. We're super confused as to who he is, as he'd been there the previous week as well.</p><p>"Jerrica, go get touched up it's almost time for some of your scenes." One of the techs called.</p><p>"Yes ma'am." I smiled.</p><p>"You don't have to call me ma'am." She chuckled.</p><p>"It's just kind of how I was raised. Its a respect thing."</p><p>"Oh, okay thank you."</p><p>Mealla, Britney, and Kenya seemed to have fun between their practice time. I'm more than a little thankful we don't have any divas or assholes in the cast. Or at least not that I'm was aware of yet.</p><p>The scenes I'm doing today are talking to my kirara, bumping into the others, telling 'Nagisa' that she should turn me in, and half the scene where I'm under the fallen light. The other half qualifying as action.</p><p>Running into Fainche's shoulder four times in a row before the scene was accepted was super weird, but thankfully she finds it funny which is why it took more than one take.</p><p>Doing the one on one with Denna was a good preparation for the future, since our characters are the main focus most of the show. She's such a sweet person, so I'm happy to work with her!</p><p>When we get to the scene where I'm stuck under a fallen light, that prop was a very light styrofoam type material which was a big relief. The scene took a dozen takes, because for some reason the material kept tickling me causing me to squirm randomly. It took a LOT not to squirm when we finally got it done right, but I managed.</p><p>When we went into voice lessons, Mealla informed me that the guy who'd been taking notes had asked the dance instructor if he could do closer video clips. She got really caught up on how his voice sounded super familiar, but let me know he's apparently doing a mini-documentary.</p><p>~~</p><p>The rest of the week flew by with all the action scenes required of the second and third episode, leading up to our first day off.</p><p>Most everyone spent a lot of the day just sleeping and doing more mindless tasks like listening to books or watching videos. About halfway through the day Mealla, Fainche, Stevan, Enrique and I all decided to go grocery shopping for the next two weeks.</p><p>We had invited Denna and Micah, but they had gone for groceries a day or two earlier. The trip was chill, and we even came across some of the helpers from set!</p><p>We casually talk with them, asking about what their side of the job is like as we finish up our shopping. One of them even invited us to watch some of the rough cuts done from the scenes with child actors, with them! Apparently they were studying under the director, and he wanted to help them see everything he does.</p><p>They got permission while we were checking out, and went with us to put our groceries away before going off to see the footage.</p><p>We knew not to expect the green screen effects to be done yet, but we were excited to see how things would be organize!</p><p>The clips we saw were from the Tundrastar successor concert, and it was absolutely wonderful! The cuts matched up <em>perfectly</em> with the cuts in the anime! Even without the effects added in it looks amazing, and everyone was happy to thank the director and our new friends for allowing us to come.</p><p>I can't wait to see how everything comes out!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Season One, Wrapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Third Person POV</strong>
</p><p>Just over three months of shooting, and a few visits from friends and husbands later, season one of the show had been wrapped up. The cast happily traveling home for a two month break before coming back to start shooting season two.</p><p>It felt weird for most of them, being back at home for a couple months after having gotten into such a consistent routine while away. Nearly all of them still woke up at the same time every morning, still rehearsed the routines and songs for the next season every day. Without having to ask, they knew they weren't the only ones either.</p><p>Many of them spoke over video calls or texts while home, talking about how they were excited for the extra scenes they had gotten to add in. How there was a new montage of them learning how to use the LAS, and going to a school on Akibastar to teach them a song.</p><p>Knowing that by the time they went back to finish the show, a good chunk of season one would be ready and edited for viewing. They wondered to each other weather they would get to see any of it before it would air, half way through the recording of season two.</p><p>Mealla, Jerrica, and Enrique still excitedly and curiously talking about the man who's voice sounded so familiar. Making guesses as to where they'd heard him before. Maybe voice acting? Maybe an internet entertainer they hadn't remembered the face of? Who knows.</p><p>Either way, maintaining communication helped them readjust to being away from each other. Thankfully, everyone was able to settle in at home and enjoy the rest and company of family and sleeping in their own beds.</p><p>As they relaxed at home, the fans of the anime and the idol group continued to grow more vocal online. Excited to discuss the cast of the remake and how they do or do not properly fit their roles. Some of them even spreading rumors of a sister group coming up in America, and this being how they begin. Mostly though, they were happy to have new people to fawn over.</p><p>It was a bit strange for them to suddenly have to re-vamp their privacy settings on their social media, as they had suddenly started gaining a few thousand followers on anything public. While this wasn't an issue for people like Enrique who have little to no online presence, it was much more difficult for those like Jerrica.</p><p>Mealla spent her time at home giving her cats and dog attention, spending time with her husband, and catching up on her writing as well as her favorite YouTubers. Getting some much needed rest, and enjoying having time to do the things she enjoyed without worry about a schedule.</p><p>Fainche spent her time doing some internships with a beach cleanup team, who could later help her into any field she desired when she was ready. The opportunity was exciting and fun for her. She was thankful to have resting time to spend at home and with her family and dog, between the internship.</p><p>Jerrica spent her time at home spending time with her husband, her dog, and some family who had come to visit and ask about what the set was like. While she still exercised every day, she rested plenty between her hobbies.</p><p>Enrique spent his time away, working on setting up an online store for his blacksmiths business. He was happy that he didn't have to worry about it dying out, as it's new and not yet well known. He enjoyed resting and playing with his dog, and practicing for season two while getting the website ready to be published once the show was finished. And since he has very few scenes left to do, he wouldn't have to wait long so he wanted to spend this time perfecting it. He was more than a little grateful for the help he was getting in setting it up correctly.</p><p>Steven even joined in Enrique's adventures, having an interest in blacksmith work as well. After how much the two of them had bonded, they had come to an agreement that they would work together. Steven would be supporting the business side, as Enrique held up the crafting side. So Steven's time at home was spent much the same way Enrique's was.</p><p>Micah and Denna, having been roommates even before the auditions, spent their time together back home. They relaxed together, allowing themselves to rest and recover from the constant business of the set. Happily catching up on their shows, and books.</p><p>When the two months was over, with as much as everyone enjoyed their time at home, they we're extremely excited to see each other again! Not only we're they happy to return to the excitement and fun of the show, but they we're also very excited to see how everything turns out.</p><p>Even though it can be exhausting sometimes, everyone absolutely loved this journey they're taking together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Season Two & Beyond!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Third Person POV</strong>
</p><p>The months of shooting for season two flew past just as they did for the first season. Everyone enjoyed being back together dancing, singing, acting, and being silly together.</p><p>Jerrica, Enrique, and Mealla discussed the documentary guy's voice many a time when they noticed him. Fainche, Denna, and Micah always laughing at how caught on the subject the others were.</p><p>Near the end of recording they were asked to suggest interviewers as they were going to be interviewed by both well known interviewers, and Internet personalities. And due to management not knowing much about popular internet creators, they asked the cast. The managers seemed rather surprised at everyone's immediate suggestions.</p><p>The group of friends ended up meeting some of their favorite internet personalities, an experience they would cherish forever. Once everything was shot and done, some of the managers and members of AKB48 and it's sister groups came to meet them!</p><p>Turns out, some of the rumors online were true. The managers were trying to set up LA48, in Los Angeles for the first American sister group! They had offered the positions as the first generation of this group to all of the actors. However, most of them either lived nowhere near LA, or were married which breaks the groups 'no love' rule.</p><p>The managers responded understandingly and asked that they have time to make adjustments before giving everyone a final offer. Happily, most of them agreed. Even the men were offered management positions! Of course some of them, including Steven and Enrique, had other plans for their lives but were still thankful for the offer.</p><p>Two months of being back home passed, as most of them settled back into working while others took to focusing on creating internet content when they finally got their calls.</p><p>The managers had set up auditions to open three separate American groups to fill them out properly. The first would be in Los Angeles, the second just outside of New Orleans, and the third in Indiana. These locations being chosen as most of the cast had lived at or near these locations.</p><p>Enrique and Steven conformed their denials, as well as Fainche and Mealla. But before ending their calls, Fainche was offered a job in helping them maintain an eco-friendly system for their costumes and props. Mealla was offered a job as one of the main cooks for the members, managers and stage hands of the Indiana location. Both jobs including benefits and paid time off, as well as allow them time with their families.</p><p>The two of them happily accepted the job offers, Fainche only accepting under a contract allowing her to continue in her other career interests. She was happy that they agreed, as she had also just been offered an amazing job in animal rescue and rehabilitation center.</p><p>Denna, Micah, and Jerrica as well as a few others accepted the offers to be the starting members of the new groups. The three of them competing for the captains position of their group. Jerrica happily not having to worry about the now removed 'no love' rule, and spending her free time with her husband.</p><p>Moving forward into the future, they couldn't wait to see where they would end up next.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>